The current two-way cartridge valve products on the market are mainly applied for large power or flow situations in hydraulic drive and control systems. Though according to the basic characteristics of module, configuration, open and integration, the technology of the two-way cartridge valves is obviously better than the traditional spool valves based on plate connections, the applications on the market of the two-way cartridge valves are only a few tenth of plate-connected valves, especially in the medium and small power or flow situations, which are the majority of the market in the hydraulic drive and control system. This is not in accordance with the advantage of the technology of the two-way cartridge valves.
Through analysis the principle and structure of product and applications, the present inventor found that the two-way cartridge valve products are not only almost the only choice in integrated connections in the large power or flow situations, but also actually can be widely used in the medium and small power or flow situations, especially in the integrated connections.
The key of the technology is to overall realign the current two-way cartridge valve products on the market, especially to design the products of the specifications of 16 mm, 25 mm and so on reasonably and compactly. And it is necessary to add smaller and key specification of 10 mm products and mounting holes accordingly. So it is needed to realign pilot control valves, flanged covers, main stage of poppet valve and modular combinations.
The flanged covers are key of both structure and function, so the present inventor has applied for the patent—“combined flanged cover” (patent application No. 200920209385.7). The patent is not only reasonably and compactly designed and miniaturized the two-way cartridge valve covers, but also largely used “combined plugs” (patent application No. 200920174750.5) in the covers. And there are no or almost no slant-holes in the new structures of the covers. This is very good for manufacturing. Now the current products on the market, including advanced product series of most international famous companies, there are widely used slant holes in flanged covers, such as the widely used products of the international famous company in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. The compact two-way cartridge valve products are a breakthrough not only on the current two-way cartridge valve products, but also on the traditional structures of covers.
Similarly, according to the principle and way of “Hydraulic Resistance Theory”, the compact two-way cartridge valve miniaturized realigns the pilot control valves and main stage of seated poppet valve based on ISO7368 mounting hole. The applications of the compact two-way cartridge valve products shows that the products can be widely used in the medium and small power or flow situations of the integrated control system. And the products can overall realign the current two-way cartridge valve products on the market and can innovate MINISO two-way cartridge valve and series combined products in the specifications of 10 mm, 16 mm, 25 mm, 32 mm. The products may impact the application of market and current hydraulic control components deeply.